144:The Lilo Adventures of The Cutie Map
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and The New Celestian Alliance(Will, Layla, Warren, Ethan, Zach, and Magenta) go to the circus to meet a mysterious clown who's has plans for them.
1. Cirque De Dimentio

In Equestria, Lilo was guiding the blindfolded Rainbow Gems. "Lilo," Will said, "Is this necessary?"

"It is," Lilo answered.

She took them to the front of the castle and said, "You can look now."

The Rainbow Gems removed their blindfolds and saw the castle. Inside, Twilight decided to go over what happened.

"We went over it 100 times Twi," Rainbow Dash groaned, "We found all 6 keys, defeated Tirek and Darkrai, found The Rainbow Gems, and got this awesome castle."

Then they noticed the mail has arrived. Inside, they saw some letters from their friends from their old adventures. Lilo has received a from Gary. "Dear Gary," she read, "The gang and I are having a great time in Chicago. We miss being a member of The Celestian Alliance. Frank moved to California and has joined WOOHP with The Ping brothers and Tucker's friend, "Stig" has joined our team. He's gross, but that's okay. Tell me about your adventures. Sincerely Gary and The Midnight Society."

Will got a postcard from his parents in England, Layla got a monthly issue of Wildlife Guide magazine, Warren got a new SMOOCH poster, Zach got a letter from his homies in Maxville, and Magenta got a new poem book. Also in the mail, was a flier for Cirque De Dimentio. The Flier read, "Cirque De Dimentio at Lonely Crag. Featuring clowns, prancing animals, magicians, and fire eaters."

"Lonely Crag," Will asked, "What's that?"

"It's an old west town back in the 1890s," Twilight answered, "But no one has heard of it much since the 1950s."

"Who's ready to go to Lonely Crag?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Meega!" Stitch said as he raised his hand.

"I'm in," Lilo replied.

"Dude," Zach said, "That's amazing."

"I'll go," Layla said.

"Wow," Ethan said in excitement, "a real Equestrian old west town."

Warren and Magenta decided to join without a word.

"Let's go!" Twilight shouted.

Later at Lonely Crag, The Celestian Alliance were seeing everything circus-themed.

A pink pony with poofy purple hair was serving circus-themed cookies, Iago tried to hog all the cookies, but Tweety and Zazu stopped him because they were for the customers and they have to pay for them. A blue pony with short white hair was tossing fliers, Stella, Luca, Willow, Poppy and Dahlia made origami out of the ones on the floor. A White pony was looking at skiing posters, 3PO and R2 were wondering about him skiing in the deserts of Equestria. And a light blue pony was making balloon animals, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were checking them out.

Inside, the show got started. Onstage, they saw a purple clown with a black and white face. "Hello you Mortal Freaks," said the jester, "I'm Dimentio, ringleader of Cirque De Dimentio. Here we go a wonderful show for you."

He showed the first act, "The Amozoness Quartet" "Besu Besu" who wore red rode elephants, "Cele Cele" who wore pink did flower magic, Layla got impressed by it, "Jun Jun" who wore green did an acrobatic act with "Frightwig" who had long red hair locks, and "Para Para" who wore blue stands on a ball. Then Freakshow, who was a ghost-like magician and his tattooed assistant/wife, "Lydia" did a magic act, and finally, "Thumbskull" who was very muscular did a strength act, Will believed that he can beat Thumbskull.

"Okay Mortal Freaks, act two well be up in 20 minutes," Dimentio shouted, "Ciao."

Then he disappeared. As The Celestian Alliance walked off to the petting zoo, Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom were in the audience eating popcorn. Gwen Grayson came with them to make sure they don't ruin the show. "So why are we here Gwen?" Lord Hater said with his mouth full.

"I'm here because of my boyfriend," Gwen explained.

"Yoo Hoo!" Gwen shouted, "Dimentio Dear!"

Dimentio recognized Gwen as Digital Quartz and kissed her. "I miss you my Digital Diva," he said as he kissed her.

The others got grossed out by their kissing when Commander Peepers caught Stella and her friends looking around the circus. As Gwen and Dimentio stopped kissing, they heard Commander Peepers saying that The Celestian Alliance might be here and they were right. He took them backstage where they met his circus troop, his secretary, "Nastia" who was stern looking, "Mimi" who looked like a teenager, and "O'Chunk"s who's really strong.

"Sir," Nastasia said, "Do you really have to kick out Vitaly?"

"Of course, Nastasia," Dimentio shouted, "He was being too attention grabbing. I'm the real star. Me! Me! Me!"

"Sir," Mimi said, "You should like totally get a new act."

"Me think clown acts," O'Chunks suggested.

"Good idea O'Chunks." "This clown isn't gonna control other worlds itself."

Gwen told Dimentio about The Rainbow Gems and suggested they should be the circus acts.

Later, The Rainbow Gems were looking at the miserable animals and suspected that something was wrong. An old lady appeared. "What's an old lady doing in Equestria?" Ethan asked.

"She might be blind," Warren suggested.

At the backstage area, She asked if she could look at their Harmony Rings. When they showed them their rings, she snatched them and placed them in a box. Nastasia came in and brainwashed them.

"Okay my clowns,"Dimentio laughed as he turned visible, "You'll listen to me."

"Si Dimentio." they said monotonously as Cirque De Dimentio laughed evilly.


	2. Rate the pain: Ethan Watkins

Baymax comes up, "Hello, I am Bayman you personal healthcare companion." he greeted.

Then Ethan comes up with chemicals. "Ethan Watkins will place dangerous chemicals on Donald Duck," Baymax explained.

"Be careful with those chemicals Ethan?" Donald said as Ethan poured each and every one of the chemicals onto him.

He started to mutate into an octopus/bird/rabbit and said, "8"

Ethan high five Baymax and clapped.

"Where are my chemicals?" Medulla asked

Ethan and Baymax looked at each other nervously.


	3. Big top rescue

Later at the souvenir shop, Lilo was starting to worry about The Rainbow Gems. Then Dimentio announced that the second half of the show is starting.

Inside the show Dimentio popped up, "Okay people, usually, I would to my clown troop full of me, but this time I have a new clown troop. The Easter Egg 6."

A clown car came in and out came 6 familiar looking clowns. The red clown juggled balls, the orange clown bounced on a pogo stick, the yellow clown was tossing pies, the green clown rode a unicycle, the blue clown blew an air horn, and the purple clown squirted water. When they did a pyramid, all of their clown noses fell off and Lilo recognized The Rainbow Gems. She told Tweety to go to the human world and get help.

Tweety flew out of the circus and into the human world of New York City, where they found the apartment building where Cho's family lived. There he saw CLST practicing their new song, "This Will Be The Day"

"This will be the day we've waited for

this will be the day we open up the door

I don't wanna hear your absolution

hope you're ready for a revolution

welcome to a world of new solutions

welcome to a world of bloody evolution

in time your heart will open minds

a story will be told

and victory is in a simple soul" Sunny sang as Cho played her bass, Lec played his guitar, and Teal played his drums.

Tweety tapped on the glass and Sunny let him in saying, "Hello Tweety, how are The Celestian Alliance?"

"Thew in dangew," Tweety shouted, "A clown named, "Dimentio" Captuwed The Wainbow Gems and turned them into clowns."

"We have to save them!" Cho shouted.

"What about our parents?" Lec asked.

"No worries," Tweety said, "When portal traveling, time will stand still."

"And how are we going to get there?" Teal asked.

Tweety made a portal to Equestria and they went in. They met Lilo and the others by the snack stand. Lilo gave Cho a chocolate bar, Lec some nachos, Sunny some pink cotton candy, and Teal some popcorn. After Lilo explained to them what happened, they were shocked.

"Can we help?" said the white pony they saw earlier, "I'm, "Double Diamond" and these are my friends, "Night Glider", "Sugar Belle", and "Party Favor"

"Who would like one of my forest cookies?" Sugar Belle asked.

"I would." Sunny said, "Just as long as I don't fall asleep."

She took a bite into a cookie. "It takes like Cinderella's pumpkin coach with a dash of the gingerbread house from Hansel and Gretel," Sunny said.

"She reads a lot of fairytales," Lec whispered to Double Diamond.

Cho and Night Glider flew up and snook into the circus, there they heard that Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom will be doing a concert tonight. They told the others what was going on and needed to stop them. Then Teal and Party favor got an idea.

Later backstage, they tricked O'chunks into thinking there were coyotes near the circus. O'Chunks fell for it and they snook in. Inside they found Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom were getting ready for their concert. Sugar Belle made an enormous dessert buffet for the band. They began most of the desserts and fell asleep. There they stole their costumes. Outside, Rarity made them better, placed them and the makeup on CLST, and said, "Perfect looks for you guys."

"Thank you, Rarity," Cho said.

Cho disguised herself as Goldar, Lec disguised himself as King Dedede, Sunny disguised herself as Lord Hater, and Teal disguised himself as Commander Peepers.

In the ring, Lilo came in announcing, "Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom". There the fake band performed their song, "This will be the day." Everyone loved it, except for Dimentio and Gwen. Dimentio suspected that Lord Haer and Goldar look female, King Dedede lost weight, and Commander Peepers got taller.

Suddenly he realized that the band has been replaced. Then the real Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom came in looking stuffed, then they got in a food coma. There he decided to torture the fake band by summoning his clowns. Before that happened Lilo shouted, "Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic, Rainbowfied."

There The Rainbow Gems turned back to normal. Dimentio teleported out of the circus. Juumba and Pleakley decided to evacuate the circus while the others go find Dimentio and bring him to justice. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight, Lilo, Warren, Layla, Will, Stitch, and Will flew up and searched the mountain.

"HELP!" shouted a voice.

"Someone's in trouble." Stitch shouted.

They followed the cry for help to a mountain lake, there they saw 3 small creatures tied up in hankies by Dimentio. "You 3 creatures would be my new clowns."

Before he could teleport, Will shouted, "Magic!" and knocked Dimentio."

"Kindness," Layla shouted and she made some butterflies and freed them.

"Loyalty!" Warren and Lilo shouted as they attacked Dimentio.

Dimentio was too strong. Then the 3 sprites came and helped attack Dimentio. the yellow one created illusions, thus making Dimentio confused. , the pink one replicated herself and attacked, and the blue one did a supersonic scream,Dimentio grew weak and vowed vengeance on them. Then he teleported. The 3 spirits thanked them for saving their lives. They were, "Uxie", "Mesprit", and "Azelf". As a reward, they vowed to serve them forever.

Warren didn't mind having a brother figure, either Will. Layla also saw Mesprit as a little sister. There they hugged the Lake guardians. "Oh my, they look cute," Fluttershy said.

"Azelf looks awesome," Rainbow Dash shouted.

"And I bet Uxie would be a good study partner," Twilight said.

Later they went back to the town and explained that Dimentio escape. Juumba told them that his circus escaped too, but on the bright side, the mayor decided to rename the town, "Pelekai Crag" after the wielder of The Amulet of Harmony.

In celebration, The Celestian Alliance sang, "Friendship through the Ages", a song that Sunny wrote. The Rainbow Gems sang while The Lake Guardians sang back up and CLST did the music

"Things may come and things may goSome go fast and some go slowFew things last, that's all I knowBut friendship carries on through the age, ooh, carries on," they sang

The End.


End file.
